Rikichi
| image = | race = Soul | birthday = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | profession = Shinigami | position = Member of the 6th Division | division = 6th Division | previous division = | partner = | base of operations = Seireitei, Soul Society | education = Shin'ō Academy | relatives = | shikai = Unknown | bankai = None | manga debut = Volume 7, Chapter 59 | anime debut = Episode 18 | video game debut = | japanese voice = Masataka Nakai | english voice = Liam O'Brien | spanish voice = }} is an unseated officer of the 6th Division. Appearance Rikichi is a young male of average height with black hair and grey eyes. He has a tattoo above his left eye, in admiration for Renji Abarai. His hair is parted on the left and fans out at the tips. Also, on the left side of his head, three RCA cables are tied to his hair. Besides the standard Shinigami uniform, he wears a thin rope sash connecting the supply kit on his back. Personality The only reason Rikichi joined the 6th Division was because Renji was his hero. His admiration reached so far that he broke Hanatarō Yamada out of jail to save him. Plot Soul Society arc Rikichi is present at the 6th Division Barracks, badly trying to control a Jigokuchō, when Renji arrives to visit the prisoner, Rukia. When Renji sees him struggling, he kicks Rikichi on the head before advising him to learn more control over the Jigokuchō. When Renji asks about Rukia, Rikichi informs him that she hasn't moved since the previous night.Bleach manga; Chapter 59, pages 3-4 After Renji fights Ichigo and loses, Byakuya Kuchiki orders for him to be imprisoned. When Renji escapes from the 6th Division's barracks, Rikichi is among the Shinigami sent out to capture him, but is the only one not to be injured and wonders why his lieutenant is attacking his own men.Bleach manga; Chapter 140, pages 2-3 In order to prevent Rukia's execution, Renji fights against his captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, only to fall by his Bankai. Afterwards, Rikichi breaks Hanatarō Yamada out of jail so he could heal Renji's wounds. He explains that he knew to get Hanatarō, since he wanted to save Rukia as well, and he would thus help Renji. Rikichi expresses his disappointment in how Renji lost to Ichigo Kurosaki and then broke out of his cell to help him, going so far to attack his own men. He then declares that he joined the Sixth Division to follow Renji in whatever path he chose, so no matter what, he wanted Renji to survive. Giving his Lieutenant a fresh shihakushō, Rikichi insists that he follow his own path, smiling when Hanatarō begs Renji to help save Rukia. Renji happily agrees.Bleach manga; Chapter 149, pages 13-17 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Rikichi's Zanpakutō takes the form of what appears to be an ordinary katana, with a curved, rectangular guard.Bleach manga; Chapter 140, page 3 * Shikai: Not Yet Revealed. * Bankai: Not Yet Achieved. References de:Rikichi es:Rikichi Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:6th Division Category:Gotei 13